Fight
by The Notorious Naurwen
Summary: ~songfic! another one!~ Focusing on on our favorite brunette gunblade weilder, a story about how Squall deals with his emotions. (I love The Cure!)


'Fight'  
  
A Songfic By: The Notorious Naurwen  
  
Song By: The Cure (Disintegration is the best album EVER!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, or the song 'Fight' by The Cure. ~sniff~ I'm poor!  
  
A small boy about the age of five stood outside a tall marble orphanage in the pouring rain. It was hard for one to distinguish whether or not the tears on his on his face were just that, or the rain that was falling from the sky in abundance, soaking him and his surroundings. But if one got close enough to this child, they would have no doubt that he was crying. His tempestuous blue eyes were filled with a horrible sadness that made you want to weep with him. His eyes were glued to the neighboring lighthouse. They seemed to be waiting for some lost friend. At last, the youth spoke. It was a cheerless and poignant sound that could make you forget he was only a child.  
  
"Where'd you go, Sis?" He asked, hoping the wind would carry his words to his missing friend. "Don't you like me anymore?" He dissolved into sobs once more. After a few minutes, the child wiped off his tears. The rain began to slow and the boy looked up. His face was tearstained, but determined. He clenched his tiny hands into fists. "I gotta be strong. If Sis left me . . . then maybe . . . maybe everyone else will, too." He whispered softly into the air. "Never again. Never again." He paused; by this time the rain had withered down to only a mere drizzle. "I'll be okay with you, Sis. I can take care of myself. I'll be fine." Once he himself was convinced of this, the small child made a promise to himself. He thought that if everyone around him was going to leave him, he shouldn't get to know anyone. Why should he bother? They wouldn't leave him they really cared. So, from that moment on, he was frozen and insensitive. He was rather cruel in some ways and callous.  
  
From that instant on, Squall Leonhart vowed to be forever numb, and he never wept again.  
  
~Sometimes there's nothing to feel, Sometimes there's nothing to hold, Sometimes there's no time to run away, Sometimes you just feel so old, The times it hurts when cry, The times it hurts just to breathe, And then it seems like there's no one left, And all you want is to sleep . . .~  
  
Squall was good as gold when it came to keeping that promise. Now that he was 17, he forgot why he even decided to shut everyone out in the first place. He kept everything bottled up inside. In fact, everyone in the Garden thought he was an unpleasant, unfriendly person. Even so, to him, it was better than being abandoned. It was here, at this stage in the young man's life, that Squall discovered his only vice. He was a fierce fighter, all because, while engaged in battle, he would take all the pent- up, angry and hurt emotions and unleash them, making truly a force to be reckoned with.  
  
He and his rival, Seifer Almasy, began a training session. Squall fought relentlessly and ruthlessly, as did Seifer. The only difference is that Squall fought with honor, and Seifer fought unjustly.  
  
The moment Seifer noticed that Squall had the upper hand, he held out his hand. Fire gathered in small beads and particles. The fire surged all around Seifer's hand, until at last the fire shot forward, straight at Squall. It hit him full-force, weakening him enough to slow him down, making it hard for him to lift his gunblade.  
  
Seifer immediately took advantage of this.  
  
Raising his weapon high in the air, grinning wickedly. He came down with the gunblade diagonally across Squall's forehead.  
  
A sensation of searing hot pain poured sickly-slowly through Squall's entire body.  
  
Outraged by this, Squall could feel a pulse of adrenaline go on inside of him as he picked up his gunblade.  
  
He ran forward so fast to the clearly surprised Seifer, that his rival couldn't even block the hit.  
  
He came across Seifer's forehead with his weapon, slashing him in the opposite direction, before passing out and having to go to the infirmary. It was all the same to him-he had fought away his feelings.  
  
~Fight, fight, fight! Just push it away, Fight, fight, fight! Just push until it breaks, Fight, fight, fight! Don't cry at the pain, Fight, fight, fight! Or watch yourself burn again, Fight, fight, fight! Don't howl like a dog, Fight, fight! Just fill up the sky, Fight, fight, fight! Fight 'til you drop, Fight, fight, fight! And never, never, Never stop! Fight, fight, fight! Fight, fight, fight!~  
  
Thoughts like, 'she's too strong' and 'I can't possibly win!' kept running trough Squall's mind. His knees began to weaken-the result of another blow from Ultimecia.  
  
Then, Squall thought.  
  
He thought of everything this witch had done. What she had done to Matron, what she could still do to Rinoa, his feelings of abandonment and failure, Seifer, everything.  
  
He knew he could he beat her, if he focused these feelings into his blade.  
  
And that's exactly what he did.  
  
And, for the first time in a long while, Squall wept openly when searching for Rinoa.  
  
Maybe, perhaps just maybe, he wasn't as cold anymore as he thought.  
  
And, maybe, he wouldn't have to give in during a fight, because he had given into love, and not the other way around.  
  
He didn't have to give in to anything again, nothing but love.  
  
And how sweet life was from then on.  
  
~So when the hurting starts, And when the nightmares begin, Remember you can fill up the sky, You don't have to give in, Never give in, Never give in. . . ~  
  
Author's Notes: Whoa! 2 songfics finished in a row! I'm on a roll here! Lol! Please review! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
